bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Cycle Limilnate
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 31067 |no = 1777 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 42 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 55, 58, 61, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 6, 25, 18, 9, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 55, 58, 61, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 20, 15, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 0 |description = A god tasked with prolonging the lives of worlds. Limilnate's duty was that of imbuing souls into living beings in order to keep the circle of life flowing in worlds, and is said to have played a great part in the planets' longevity as he saw them flourish. However, had he not infused souls to physical bodies he would've most likely never learned of their amazing qualities, and would've instead have to somehow use his own powers to reach the same results. |summon = Why were you born, and why do you live? All life eventually meets destruction regardless...and some say there is nothing left afterwards. |fusion = My duty is to make sure worlds continue as they are meant to. Nothing else concerns me. |evolution = The world moves in a circle. It always has, and always will. And as long as I exist, it will do so for eternity... |hp_base = 6759 |atk_base = 2356 |def_base = 2610 |rec_base = 3266 |hp_lord = 8756 |atk_lord = 2918 |def_lord = 3262 |rec_lord = 4064 |hp_anima = 9873 |rec_anima = 3766 |atk_breaker = 3216 |def_breaker = 2964 |def_guardian = 3560 |rec_guardian = 3915 |def_oracle = 3113 |rec_oracle = 4511 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Circle of Life |lsdescription = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, considerably restores HP each turn, damage taken may restore HP & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions |lsnote = 25% chance of healing 25% damage taken & heals 1000~1200 + 10% Rec HP gradually |bb = Restoration |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments and greatly restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbnote = Heals 5000~5500 + 40% Rec HP instantly, heals 4000~4500 + 20% Rec HP gradually & 30% chance of 30-35% heal when hit |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Anima Convergence |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, fully restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts max HP, activates Earth barrier & adds low probable resistance against 1 KO attack |sbbnote = 25% HP buff, fills 50 BC instantly, 4000 HP Earth Barrier & no Angel Idol effect provided |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 60 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Yggdrasil Edict: Limilnate |ubbdescription = Probability of raising allies from KO, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance to revive with 100% HP, 45% HP, 400% Rec, 60% HP to Rec & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbgauge = 32 |es = Life's Sole Purpose |esitem = HP Recovery Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when HP Recovery Type Sphere is equipped, adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack, adds low probable resistance against 1 KO attack when damage taken exceeds certain amount & adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 80% chance of resisting 1 KO, 30% chance of resisting 1 KO after taking 200000 damage, and adds 10% chance of resisting 1 KO (recovery to 1% HP) to BB/SBB |evofrom = 31066 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-4 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may greatly restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 30% chance of healing 40% damage taken |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 25% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = Fills the BB gauge to max only, not the SBB gauge |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable max HP boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +5% HP, 30% HP boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds Earth barrier effect to BB |omniskill5_3_note = 4000 HP Earth Barrier |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge boost to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 180% Rec |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 80% Rec to Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 50 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to UBB |omniskill5_6_note = 90% chance of resisting 1 KO (recovery to 100% HP) |howtoget = |notes = *Limilnate's kit was revamped upon Global's release. **Super Brave Burst - Anima Convergence ***Before: Enormously boosts BB gauge 50BC, fully restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts max HP 20%, activates Earth barrier HP & adds low probable resistance against 1 KO attack chance, 1% HP** ***After: 15 combo powerful 850% Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge BC, fully restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts max HP 25% & activates Earth barrier HP **Ultimate Brave Burst - Yggdrasil Edict: Limilnate ***Before: Probability of raising allies from KO chance, 50% HP, hugely boosts max HP 40%, enormously boosts Rec 400% for 3 turns, enormously boosts Rec relative to max HP 60% for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP 100% for 3 turns ***After: Probability of raising allies from KO chance, 100% HP, hugely boosts max HP 45%, enormously boosts Rec 400% for 3 turns, enormously boosts Rec relative to max HP 60% for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP 100% for 3 turns **Extra Skill - Life's Sole Purpose ***Before: 40% boost to all parameters when HP Recovery Type Sphere is equipped, adds probable 80% resistance against 1 KO attack & adds low probable 30% resistance against 1 KO attack when damage taken exceeds certain amount 200000 ***After: 40% boost to all parameters when HP Recovery Type Sphere is equipped, adds probable 80% resistance against 1 KO attack, adds low probable 30% resistance against 1 KO attack when damage taken exceeds certain amount 200000 & adds low probability 10% of resistance against 1 KO attack effect to BB/SBB |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Limilnate2 }}